Deserter
by CarrotStructure
Summary: Sasori has deserted the Akatsuki, looking for a different life outside the organization. He didn't expect his partner to be following him. Story is better then it sounds, trust me. T for language. Apologize for OOC, haven't seen the show in years.
1. Chapter 1

Nimble fingers recreated once torn flesh, stitches sewing together larger wounds. Half of the boy's face been decayed, bugs crawling in and out of the eye sockets. Sasori had been lucky to find the body when he did, a day later and it might have not been here. After all, scavengers and hungry animals frequently roamed these parts and such a fine meal was rare.

Lovingly caressing the half of the face that still remained, Sasori sighed. What a perfect specimen, he would have no trouble turning this one into a puppet. He dragged him off into a hollow tree that was Sasori's temporary home. He had ran away from the Akatsuki, yes. Was it a cowardly thing to do? Most likely. Did he really care? Not in the least, as long as he stayed alive that was all that mattered.

Pulling out his sharpest needles, Sasori placed artificial flesh over damaged part of the corpse's face. He threaded the needle in and out of the flesh, creating a tight stitch that rivaled even the skilled of sewers.

"Ey, Sasori no danna!"

Damn it. He thought he had left that blonde brat back when he deserted. It appeared he was wrong, unfortunately. Sasori slipped back into his hunchbacked puppet before his old partner was within viewing range.

"What do you want, brat?" Sasori's once high pitched voice had now been bent to an octave lower. After all, Sasori didn't want people from his past life to be able to recognize him. That would be a disaster.

Squatting down so he was eyelevel with the older man, Deidara frowned at Sasori. "Danna, we have been walking for days. I am not like you; I need to eat food sometimes."

A muffled noise of disapproval erupted from the wooden husk. "Then scram, I am not your babysitter, brat. Besides, I don't ever recall asking you to accompany me."

"True. However," Deidara looked over at the corpse Sasori had been working on. "Without me your life would be boring." The blonde walked closer to the work-in-progress but was careful not to touch it. Look but don't touch was a lesson the young artist had learned very well from years of yelling and abuse from his superior.

Sasori picked up the corpse of the boy and continued to work, at a slower pace this time. Don't say anything Sasori, that will just encourage him. Deidara just sat and watched, admiring the skill and craftsmanship that the older man put into his new "toy." Minutes had passed before the grumbling stomach of the younger boy interrupted the peace. It wasn't long until Deidara's stomach whined in protest again. And again. And again. Finally, Sasori couldn't take it any longer.

"Stop that." Said Sasori.

"Stop what, un?"

"Your stomach, stop that."

Deidara's face shifted into one of disbelief. "You think I can just turn my stomach on and off on command, un?"

"I suggest you do if you want to live any longer." Sasori shot his ex-partner a glare before fishing out a few coins and tossing it at him. "That's all the money I have, now scram."

Deidara stuck at his tongue like a child before picking up the money and running off. Sasori turned back to his work and continued his newest 'project.'

"Dammed brat."


	2. writing is srs bsns

This is _totally_ a serious chapter.

_Totally._

* * *

><p>It had been at least a week and a day of peaceful silence before Deidara came back. During this week Sasori would work on his puppet and travel deeper into the forest, hoping to lose Deidara. Unfortunately the blonde could not be lost, that tricky bastard, and instead followed him deeper and deeper into the forest.<p>

"Where are we going, un?" said the blonde.

"_We_ are not going anywhere. I am getting away from you."

"Why are you being so grumpy danna? You used to just want to talk about art with me now all you do is work, talk about art, work work work."

Sasori felt the rage coursing through his veins. "Because puppeteers are like onions, ok?"

"You mean they stink?"

"NO! They have laaaayyeeerrrs."

Deidara paused to think. "You know what else has layers? Parfaits. Everybody loves parfaits!"

Sasori then flew into a rage, farted, and killed everyone within a 20 mile vicinity.


End file.
